Tomato Juice
by liLY light
Summary: You were a normal 21-year old woman, with an odd job of babysitting the most-famous mafia world's heirs. You were expecting ruthless Vongola children when the Vongola signed a six-year contract with you. Who knew they were so cute and creepy!


Lily: Oh god, another collaboration. Fun tiemz coming, huh?  
Hannah: A COLLABORATION? YES! CAFFEINE CRAZEEEE!  
Lily: Dear god, no. Not another one. Last time you ruined my laptop because you spilled coffee all over it. D:  
Hannah: OHWELLWHATEVER. ONWARDS.  
Lily&Hannah: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS BEAUTIFIC STORYLINE~  
Lily: ...although I so wish I owned a cute, little child!Tsu-kun...SQUEE *heart*  
Hannah: Oh, right, **YOU**, as the reader, are around 21 or so, but you never get into a relationship with the kids, because that's pedophilia. Anyways, there might be hints of you and your colleagues liking each other, but that's pretty much all.  
Lily: By the way, hints of OOC!ness because they're children, along with some Aware!Takeshi, because I can't stand the Oblivious!Takeshi... D:

Lily&Hannah: REVIEWS PLEASE! :D

xxx

You were a babysitter. Not a normal babysitter, but a babysitter for mafia kids. Yes, you currently employed in Vongola Daycare, as well as threatened to be tortured to death if you ever let out one word about it. Or left. Either one would have resulted in a bloody corpse, and the Vongola feeling quite proud. Or something like that.

But perhaps today, you thought, would yield something a bit spicier.

And it did. Seven new kids, along with the twenty other kids that you and your two colleagues had to take care of.

If you were allowed to swear, you would have said the f-word.  
xx

"Class, these are our new students!" You smiled at the cute, little, quite annoying children you had gotten to know about in the past two years. "Say 'Welcome' to them!"

The class chorused in almost unison, "Welcome!" But, you noticed, with a grimace, that most of them had the devilish glint in their eyes. Those kids were the troublemakers, and they were eyeing the brown-haired shy child that was clinging onto your leg as if it were a lifeline. You felt sorry for the torture this poor kid had to face in his imminent future.

"This," you gestured awkwardly to the brown-haired kid, "is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please don't bully him." Before you could add anything, someone else had already spoken. Or yelled.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY JYUUDAIME OR ELSE I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" A childish, angry cry burst out from the gaggle of kids huddling in the doorway, and a silverette, olive-eyed boy barreled into the room, sticks of flaming dynamite in his tiny hands. Or two, because he could barely hold onto them.

"H-Hey!" You barely had time to blink, before grabbing at the dynamite, and stomping on the flame just before it blew up. "Kids shouldn't play around with dangerous things!" But in all honesty, this you were all used to.

Turning back to the scared kids, you smiled again, hiding your discomfort, and said brightly, "This is Gokudera Hayato. Please be nice to him!" This time, you were _sure_ your kids would be nice to Gokudera...

xx

You were already tired after introducing all seven of the kids. One of them seemed kind-of creepy, as his heterochromatic eyes seemed to look into your soul. The other one was just silent and snappy, but he was adorable when he was confused or lost, his slanted blue-gray eyes turning wide and unknowing. The others were a bit more manageable, some less than others.

There was the short-haired boy with the bandage over his nose who broke the ears of you and all the others present in the room, along with his rival, the other silverette who scared the others with his dynamite earlier. Then, there were the two sweethearts of the group...

"Ahaha, (Name)-chan! Let's go play!" A tanned child with spiky locks of black grabbed at your hand with a big smile lighting up his face.

"Alright, Takeshi-kun, I'll come play with you. Tsu-kun, do you want to come with us?" You searched for the little, fluffy-haired boy, and scratched your head. He wasn't around you, which was surprising, because you swore he never let go of your leg when he came in...

And then you were tackled by the fluffy ball of brown hair and cuteness. Or rather, your leg was, and you stumbled slightly from the change of weight.

"Oh, there you are, Tsu-kun! Let's go play with Takeshi-kun, alright?" You patted him on his fluffy hair and grinned at him, looking into his big sepia eyes. Takeshi smiled at the little boy reassuringly.

"We...can play catch!" As if by magic, Takeshi had a baseball tucked securely in his tiny hand. You marveled at how the tiny boy could fit such a big sphere in his minuscule fingers. But, that wasn't the most of your worries.

In a matter of seconds, the windows were shattered, and there were kids crying everywhere, having being showered by sharp pieces of the broken window.

"T-Takeshi-kun?" Your horrified gaze led back to the little boy, who awkwardly scratched the back of his head apologetically, caramel eyes also sorry.

"Ahahaha, did I throw too hard? Sorry... ?"

Yup, you thought while shaking your head. This would be a long six-year contract...

xx  
Hannah: This first footnote, or our AN at the end.  
Lily: This was pretty short because this is like the prologue of sorts. The next chapter will definitely be longer than this! Oh, later on, there may be some hints of an odd admiration between little Tsu-kun and Adult!Reborn. Nothing pedophilic though.  
Hannah: Ooh, ooh! We should give them a brief summary of the next planned chapter!  
Lily: Okay then! The next chapter will feature the shenanigans of an inquisitive Gokudera, poking around in the lairs of the alienoid beings that are holding him and his precious Jyuudaime captive! All in 6-year-old Gokudera's POV!

Lily&Hannah: BE PREPARED FOR CUTENESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
